The Island: Digital
by donog97
Summary: Book three of The Island series. As Dono is on his journey to reconnect with Blazen, he is inturrupted by meeting with his future self. When in this encounter, he is sent with a spartan to guide him on his way back to Berk. At Berk, however, it is not how Dono had left it. M for violent parts.


**The Island:****D****i****g****ita****l**

**Prologue**

The pain was unbearable before. Even if I was at my normal age, I still wouldn't be able to stand it. I must not just let go of my life. Having two protectors is great, but they have to suffer if I might die or not. You might be wondering who my protectors are. Well, my original protector from the start was named Blazen. He was a night fury, a dragon that is black and is known for its battle skills and care for humans. Then another night fury, Toothless, decided to protect me as well. I got attacked by the whole world and was killed. Somehow I was reborn back to the world and was again protect by the two. I later learned about my special power bestowed in me. I wanted to test them by bringing a person I killed in my past life back alive. I was then protected by a large blue dragon and he took me to a place called the digiworld. That's when I met Veemon. He is a digimon and my present protector. He can transform to many forms. He is also Exveemon, Flamedramon, Magnamon, and Imperialdramon. He had trained me in my original self now to kill the Digiemperor. I had defeated him with an injury on my back. Guilmon had protected me from any other enemies. The night furies attacked us and about killed us all. I am now almost done for. I was turned back into my six-year-old self and have a large bite wound on my chest. I don't know what has happened yet, but I think I have enough strength to wake up from this.

**Awake and alive**

I opened my eyes with blurriness all over. There was red and blue on either side of me. I couldn't feel any pain, just that I was weak. I blinked a few more times to clear my vision. I saw Veemon and Guilmon on both sides of me. Guilmon lifted my back up and just looked at me.

"You okay?" Guilmon asked.

"Um, maybe." I said with a young, high voice.

"Oh, alright. So do you still remember us, because you were very weak and mumbled things when you were unconscious?"

"Yeah, you are Guilmon and he is Veemon. I just don't know what is going on right now."

"Well that is good. We took you here, away from most dangers, to keep you safe and to help you get better."

"So what do I do now?"

"Well, we could help you walk around or other things, if you'd like."

I sighed depressed. I risked their lives for my own selfish reasons. They were smart and brave enough to save my life and take care of me. Not to mention that I am six now, I won't be able to do as much as I could when I was fourteen. Guilmon looked at me with concern for me.

"Is everything okay?"

"Huh? Oh, um, yeah. I am fine."

"Tell me what is wrong. I know you are upset. Tears are forming in your eyes."

I couldn't believe that he could see that. I was getting so upset with myself that I was going to cry. I hugged him and balled.

"Why did I have to do that to you? Why?"

"Do what? You are fine. I'm not hurt, neither is Veemon. See?"

"No, it's my fault that I put you guys in danger because of a mistake I made."

I balled even more. I couldn't stop myself from doing so. Even though that I was six, I still had the mind of a fourteen year-old. But for some reason, I was just too upset. Guilmon sighed and patted my back. Veemon turned into Flamey to not be so short compared to Guilmon. He also wanted to be taller and stronger for me. But I still kept crying. I killed my old best friend twice now, and there is sure going to be more coming. I just hope that I won't have to kill Guilmon and Veemon. I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that they were dead.

"Guilmon, you sure are a good friend. So are you Flamey."

"It's no problem Dono. You are part of the family. Remember? You became a part of it ever since that you saved the digital world. And as part of the family, we will help you get better and care for you. Now are you alright to walk around with us? You must get your exercise before you get too weak."

"Um, sure, I'll go ahead and go with you guys."

"That a way! I am glad you are willing to get better for us."

Guilmon got up and held his hand out to help me up. I grasped it and tried to get up, but I couldn't. Flamey came behind me and helped me get up. They both assisted me when walking me. I know it sounds like I am the 'pet', but what else am I supposed to do? I just am going to let them do what they want to with me to help me get better.

"So what did you guys do when I got knocked out?"

"Well we finished off the last of your nemeses' and found you lying on the ground. We spoke to you a bit to see if you would wake up. You made mumbles to us and asked us to save you. You thrashed and screamed after you said that. So we brought you here and eventually calmed you down. Once you did calm down, you woke up but wouldn't speak to us. We kept talking to you until you talked back and then voilà, here we are."

I coughed a ton after that. My allergy season was arriving and that is the worst time of the year for me. I usually get colds during this time and manage to barely get through it. It felt like something was scratching me inside my throat whenever I let out a loud, deep cough. I guess that neither of them never have heard of allergy season and got concerned of me.

"What's wrong with you? You won't stop coughing."

"It's okay. It is just allergy season for me. Whenever it is around fall or there is a ton of pollen or things in the air, I cough nonstop."

"Well is there something we can do?"

"Well, I guess not because in the U.S. they couldn't cure it. Speaking of that, would I be able to live with my family in the real world."

"Possibly, and I can try to cure your allergies. Alright, back to your home."

Suddenly, my house appeared into view. It was snowing for some reason right now. I could've sworn that the last time I was here it was summer. I began to shiver ferociously. Guilmon ran up to me to keep me warm. Flamey looked around in confusion. They both looked at me a little confused.

"Are you kidding me? Haven't you ever seen snow before? It is like rain but in crystal clumps."  
"Then why are you cold? It is just fine out here."

"That's because I don't have skin that keeps me warm. I have to wear extra clothes outside to stay warm."

"So then this is where you live? Does it snow here all the time?"

"It only does around October through March. I guess Christmas time is almost here."

"What is Christmas?"

"Oh my gosh. You guys don't know that much about an American life. Do you?"

"What's an American?"

"Ugh."

I ran up to the house as fast as I could to get inside the heated building. I looked inside the window to see if anyone was home. I didn't see anybody. I opened our door in the garage and let them both in. I closed the door behind them. I ran up to my room and they followed closely. I closed the door as soon as they came in. They looked around and saw all of my drawings that I had in my room.

"Okay guys. If I am going to live here again like a normal kid, I am going to need you guys to stay hidden from anybody but those I say you can show yourselves to. Got it?"

"Yea, we got it. Your room is small, but I like your drawings. You are a creative person."

"I just do that in my spare time."

"Well, they are good."

"Oh my g-, it is time for school! I am almost late!"

"School?"  
"Yeah, I know. I think it is one of the worst things in the world. I have to go there for seven hours a day just to learn about things I don't even care about."

"Don't go then. Stay with us."

"I have to. Now there is food in the kitchen. Just don't make a mess."

I put on my backpack and sprinted to school. It is a mile and a half away from my house, and running in the winter is just exhausting. I made it in class just in time. All of my friends were there with me: Jhai, Alec, Derek, you name it. We were finishing up with Spanish and headed for gym to do archery. I went up first and shot a couple of bull's-eyes. I looked to the door to my left and saw- Guilmon? I blinked a few times and looked again. He disappeared from sight.

"Any day now Dono. That'd be nice."

"Sorry Mr. Perlich."

I shot the arrow and hit an eight score. I put the bow up and sat next to Jhai.

"Hey, can you help me practice Spanish quickly?"

"Sure Jhai. Como te llamas (What's your name)?"

"Um, Me llamo Jhai. Y tu (My name is Jhai. And you)?"

"Me llamo Donovan. De donde eres (My name is Donovan. Where are you from)?"

"I don't remember that one."

"You say Soy de los Estados Unidos, I am from the United States."

"Oh yeah, I knew that."

"Sure, sure you did."

"Shut up, hah."

Class ended shortly and I went to my SMART class. That is our study, work on assignments, or just hang around class. I went into Mrs. Wiktorowicz's room and got in my desk. I looked to the window to see the football field and saw Guilmon's ears! I felt sick.

"Are you okay Donovan? Do you need to go to the nurse?"

"Yeah I do. I really need to."

She wrote down a hall pass for me and I ran out of the room. I went to the door leading outside. Guilmon and Flamey were waiting for me there. I opened the door.

"What are you guys doing? You aren't supposed to be here!"

"We got bored."

"You can't be here! Just don't let anybody see you. Don't look for me!"

I walked down the long hallway and looked back. They were gone. I saw the nurse and she sent me back to class. I went to the Elementary school to work out things with Mrs. Mast for a video production club. I heard this on the announcements.

"We are in a code red lockdown."

Oh no, it better not be Guilmon and Flamedramon. Mrs. Mast went into the Elementary art room to see if they were okay. I opened the door to the library and walked out of the room. I searched around the school to find them.

"You may resume normal activity."

I sprinted out of the building and saw some people just talking to each other. A person walked up to me.

"So you have a digimon? What is it called?"

"How do you know?"

"Come on, I was the first to have a digimon. My name is Ty. So what is your digimon?"

"Uh, Veemon and Guilmon."

"Hey, a kid already has Veemon."

"That's what I was told. He is gone now, so is Guilmon."

"Well I have never heard of Guilmon. You better find him. Mine did the same and almost got himself in trouble."  
"Mine is almost caught. He walked the school just to play with me because he was bored in my room."

"What does he look like?"

"He will just look red; you will know it when you see him."

I took off into town. He was nowhere in sight at all there. I checked everywhere but on public place, the park. I ran there and saw him just sitting there catching snowflakes on his tongue. He would giggle to himself every now-and-then.

"Guilmon?"

"Huh, Dono! You are out of school!"

He ran to me and I ran to him. He jumped up and tackled me. He licked my face nonstop. I laughed out loud and tried to push him away. He was too strong for me though. He finally stopped and got off me. He looked at me smiling. I hugged him and he let out an "oh".

"Huh? What's wrong? What's wrong Dono?"

"It's just that, I just don't want you to do that again. I don't want to lose you. Just try and listen to me. Whenever school is done, I will play with you all night if I don't have homework."  
"Yay! Can we play now?"

"Oh no, I just ditched school."

"Is that bad?"

"I will get into serious trouble tomorrow. This is bad, real bad."

"Calm down, can I help? I like helping you out."

"No, you can't show yourself. You have to stay hidden. Look, if you really need to, you can watch me at school but you can't show yourself."

"I am sorry. I just didn't want to leave you alone at school."

"Guilmon, I have friends at the school. They keep me company. If I get comfortable enough, I might let you meet them."

"Oh boy, that will be a great day! So can we play?"

"Um, I guess so."

"Yay!"

He tackled me and licked my face multiple times. His tongue was tickling me and forced me to laugh. He wouldn't stop tickling me with his tongue. I actually had just noticed right now that I was back to my original fourteen year old self.

"Ha-ha, Guilmon, how did you turn me back? Ha ha ha!"

"I have secrets. I also noticed that you are ticklish."

"Yea, I didn't think by play you meant by making me laugh till I die."

"Oh, you are funny. That's why I like you. You are the silliest little human that I have ever seen. I have met other ones, but never as silly as you."

"I know that you are making that up. I am the least funny in my class."  
"I know you are making that up because then you wouldn't be able to make anyone laugh. I know because I saw you with your friends and they would laugh with you."

"Well, I knew I saw you at gym class. You were spying on me, weren't you?"

"Maybe, ha-ha. I saw you shoot that bow fairly good. One of the best in the group there."

"I owe it to my skills."

"Ha-ha, see? There is a joke that would make others laugh. That made me laugh."

"Never mind that. Let's just get home and see if I can get sick."  
"Why would you want to get sick?"

"So I have a reason for leaving school today."

Just then I automatically threw up from all of the excitement. I fell back softly. I became very weak.

"Well, I knew that I was going to get sick."

"I'll get you home, alright. Just don't get sick on me, I want to get you better and not to get me sick either."

He laid me on his back and ran back to the house. He had already memorized on how to get home and to get to my room. He rested me on my bed and got me things to help me get better. I barely could think, I was at the weakest state I could be. Guilmon sat by my side and dialed the phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"Your school."

"No, don't!"

It was too late. He had dialed it and they picked up. Somehow, he mimicked my mom's voice and told the school that I got sick and so she took me home. I couldn't believe it, I was off the hook. He looked at me and smiled, satisfied with himself.

"Impressed? You sure look like it."

"I am astonished. How did you?"

"I owe it to my skills."

He knelt down at my bedside and put his claws under my head. He put his head on my stomach to listen to my organs. He hummed something to almost sound like my heartbeat and other organs working in unison. He jumped on the bed and put both of his hands on either side of my head. He stared deeply into my eyes.

"You are going to be better in a matter of minutes."

"Wait, that means that I will have to fake that I am sick."

"I already covered that for you. You will have the effects, but you won't be sick."

"You know what that means? That means tomorrow we will be able to play."

"Oh boy! I can't wait for that!"

He licked my face multiple times. I laughed at him and scratched his head. He collapsed on top of me and let out a happy groan. His head was right next to my head and rested on to my right. It has been a long day for me and Guilmon. He wrapped his arm around me. I pulled the covers to my waist; I usually don't like to be warm at my torso. I closed my eyes that were facing the ceiling. Guilmon rest his head on my chest and partially hugged my body to stay close by me.

"You will be here in the morning?"

"Well, since I don't have to go to school tomorrow, I will then. Just wake me up nicely and not loud."

"Okay, I will wake you up then."

He fell asleep right away on me and still had an instinct to stay with me. I closed my eyes and breathed in unison with Guilmon. He would lick me every now-and-then for some reason that I didn't know. I let out a tiring sigh and fell fast asleep.

**December 9**

"Wake up… wake up…. Come on, wake up Dono…."

I felt a tingle on my nose. I sneezed. I looked at the time; it was 6:20 in the morning. I groaned and closed my eyes again. Guilmon nudged me multiple times.

"What? I am tired."

"Play?"

"It is too early, oh no, you need to hide in the closet. My parents will see you. Just stay in there until I say so. Go now."

"Okay."

His ears drooped and he walked slowly to my closet. I felt bad for his, I snapped at him just because he wanted to play. I felt upset now. Just then, my mom came in.

"Wake up honey."

"Mom, I threw up this morning."

"Oh my, you are looking pale too. Are you burning up? Yep, you are. Will you be alright staying home by yourself?"

"Yeah, I will sleep."

"See you bud. I hope you feel better."

I waited for the sound of the door downstairs to open and close twice, considering that my brother had to get ready for school. Once I heard the two sounds, I sat up in the bed.

"Okay, you can come out."

He charged out of the closet.

"So what are we going to do? Huh? Let's play now!"

He kept bouncing on my bed. He ran around my room a few times and pulled me out of bed. I walked to the kitchen to get breakfast.

"Well, outside is too cold."

"What are you talking about? It is the perfect temperature."

"For you, but I have human skin. I am not used to cold."

"Then what can we do then?"

"Well, we have the Wii. I can show you what that is."

"Oh boy, that sounds fun!"

I got a bowl of Trix and Lucky Charms and mixed them together. I poured some milk in it and started to eat. I looked at Guilmon and he licked his licks. I smiled at him, amused.

"Would you like some?"  
He nodded several times. I went and made a bowl for him. When I came back, all of my cereal was gone. He sat there innocently looking at the bowl I made for him. He ran up to me, took the bowl, and gulped it all down at once. I sat there amazed, he sure could eat fast.

"Now we play with Wii?"

"Uh, oh, yeah. Come on."

I ran downstairs and started the Wii. I put in Wii Sports Resort and got the controllers on. I gave him the controller, he looked confused. When the game showed up, the screen became fluorescent. I walked up to it thinking that the TV was broken. I touched the screen and fell right through. Guilmon ran in after me. When I hit the ground, hard, I noticed that it was the Digital World. I now understood where it was located, in any electronics. As long as you have a Digimon or are chosen, you can go in. We were greeted by some kid and Flamedramon.

"Oh, hey Flamey. Who's this?"

"Oh thanks. I am Davis smart one. How did _you_ get a Digimon? You seem like you never even have encountered a Digimon battle."  
"But I have been in a real firefight combat alongside a couple and attacked some that were with the Emperor."  
"I don't think that counts. Have you even gotten him to Digivolve?"  
"Yeah, he becomes Growlmon."

"Davis, perhaps you should just leave him be. I fought alongside him and he has proven worthy to be a trainer. He is no more younger than you, just let him go. How did you two get here anyway Guilmon?"

"We were going to play a game. It is called Wii."

"Guilmon, the game goes in the Wii. We were actually going to play Wii Sports Resort. Hey, shouldn't you be at school?"

"Eh, it is the weekend for me right now. Why aren't you at school?"

"My parents and school think I am sick. So I am just hanging out with Guilmon today. See you later guys."

They left and I heard Davis talking about me. I was going to let my temper let loose very quickly. Guilmon came between my vision to Davis. He had the concerned look again.  
"Why is Donovan mad?"

"No reason, I'm not mad."

"What's wrong, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing, do I have to repeat everything?"

"Oh."

I dropped to the ground. I felt horrible. I yelled at him again because he just wanted to help me. I started to sniffle a little. He sat down right in front of me.

"Something's wrong. I want to help."

"Are you mad at me for treating you horrible?"

"No, of course not. I know you are just having a tough time. I can deal with whatever you say. I know that you are still a kid that needs to learn."

"I just figured out how to let you go into town with me in the public without being in trouble. I can just say that you are in a costume. You just can't say anything."  
"Yay! That means that I can meet your friends!"

"I don't know about that yet."

"Aww, okay."

"Come on, let's see what we can do."  
"I know!"

He ran off. I chased after him and got wore out after a couple miles. I dropped to my knees and breathed hard. I had pretty much sprinted four miles, which is very far for sprinting for me. He came back to me and leaned down and listened to my breathing.

"You are tired, aren't you?"

"Very, whew, I haven't ran in a while. Ever since summer ended, I haven't ran. Whew!"

"Do you need me to carry you there? I can let you ride on my back."

"Nah, I think I've got it."

I fell down to the ground as I was trying to get up.

"I guess I will take the offer you gave me."  
He walked up to me and I managed to climb on by myself. I just now noticed that I was actually almost as tall as him. He sprinted to a wide open area and set me down. I looked around and saw three eggs. I looked at Guilmon.

"You can choose who they go to."

"I am not going to choose. I am just a normal kid. Why am _I_ special? I don't do anything differently from anybody else."

"You have talents that you won't realize."

"I'm sorry, but I just don't believe you on that one."

I got up and left. I had to just think about what he said. He was just standing there disappointed of me. I wandered far into the digital forest and lost my way around, but I didn't care. I was still considering about Guilmon's comment. I climbed up a tree and sat on the branch and thought.

_Guilmon may be right. A skill that I do have and take for granted is being able to make friends easily. Another is my ability to maneuver obstacles in such a short notice. I also have discovered my true fighting ability and how to become a digimon tamer! He is right!_

I dropped down from the tree and landed on something hard. When I looked, I saw that it was another digimon. This one, however, didn't look like a friendly one. I jumped off of it and ran to find something to fight it back with. It chased me furiously. I found just a random log and chucked it at him just to try and slow it down. It crashed down from tripping over the log. I was too busy looking ahead that I never saw the tree in front of me. I ran into it without slowing down. I became very disoriented and fell to the ground. I heard a low laugh and knew that it had gained victory over me. It was going to kill me. I then heard a fight going on. It thundered and rain poured all over. I looked up and saw the bad digimon and Guilmon - scratch that - Growlmon fighting it. He was looking like an evil digimon, like a digimon that I never knew. He let the other run off scared. Growlmon came up to me all angry. I backed away a couple of steps. He was breathing a furious rhythm. His eyes even showed his anger. As it poured down, I looked down to the ground and breathed short bursts of breath of fear. I then heard sniffing, like cries. I looked up and saw him crying.

"Don't…be…afraid…of me."

He continued to cry because that I was afraid of him. I walked up and cried to.

"Why does everything I do always turn out a disaster? I can't do anything right. I don't deserve to be a tamer. I am not afraid of you, though."

"Was I scary when I was fighting? I don't want to make you upset or afraid. Please stop crying. It'll be okay."

He patted my back softly as I whimpered. He became Guilmon and hugged me to comfort me. I dropped to my knees and couldn't stop feeling sorry for myself. Guilmon did everything he could to calm me down.

"I killed my best friend for all I know! TWICE! I don't deserve to live. I am already being hunted by something for sure. I might as well make its job easier."

"No, please don't. I am your best friend now. Don't kill yourself because you did a few things you weren't proud of."

He wiped my tears away and stood me up. I looked behind and saw Ty and his digimon. I sniffed one last time and walked up to them.  
"Is everything okay back here? We saw trees falling down."  
"Oh yeah, Guilmon already took care of that."

"Good, oh, this is my digimon Agumon. He is a nice friend to have. So, how are things with Guilmon?"

"Sometimes complicated, right Guilmon?"

"Yeah, we have some problems, but we fix them together."

"Well that's good. We were just checking up over here. See you around later."

"Yeah, okay."

They walked off back into the forest. I looked at Guilmon as he did so as well. He smiled and patted my back.

"Are you okay now?"

"Yeah, I am fine. I thought about what you said earlier and I realized you were right."

"I'd never tell you lies, even if my life depended on it."

"If it did, I would want you to lie then."

"Well at least that isn't happening now."

"Yeah, good thing. Let's head back home. We should stay in there."

"Whatever you say."

We appeared back into the basement and fell down. We both laughed at each other. I pushed Guilmon over. All he did was curl up his claws and snarled at me. I acted light I was frightened. We both laughed at each other for a while. Then we just relaxed there for a bit.

I got out my iPod and hooked it up to some speakers. He looked at me in confusion; he must've never seen speakers or an iPod. I looked up a good song to dance to, because I just love dancing to songs that are like a rave style. I got the song "Satisfaction" to play and I danced to it crazily. Guilmon tackled me and held me down.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I am just raving; it is a type of dance! Jeez! Does anybody know what a regular American does?"

"Oh, you were acting a little crazy. Hey, can you sing? I have heard from something that you sang. I want to hear!"

"Fine, but I don't really want to either."

I looked at the song "Jack's Lament" and put it on instrumental so that it was just me singing. Guilmon sat down and observed me in wonder as I sang. As I finished, he howled the same note with me. He applauded me.

"So, what do you think?"

"Just like they described; astonishing."

"Thanks. You know, I'd never think that having a digimon to live with me all my life would be so fun. I thought that this would be terrible, no offense, but I thought I would get hurt badly."

"Well, you still could. There are still parts of the digital world that are in need of help to make peace. That's why we choose our own tamers, so we could be helped by intelligent, strong, and efficient humans. We know that you guys are one of the smartest species there is. You are the ones who created us, so you guys can clean this up as well. I chose you specifically because I was helped by Veemon. We both saw how you were with the dragons against the townspeople. You even had the courage to stand against them once you were with us. That's what really proved that you were one that we needed."

"That's nice to know. But here I don't have any weapons but a couple of paintball guns, pellet guns, airsoft guns, and black powder for pipe bombs."

"Well your ingenuity will help you, as will I."

At that very moment, we were both sucked back into the TV and appeared into the Digital World. As we landed on the ground, someone hit the back of my knee joints and dropped me to the ground. They took something and put it over my face, and it was harder to breathe. I began to get tired fairly fast, but then it immediately was taken off me. They person came right up to me and smashed my legs with a large rock. I screamed in pain and clenched my broken legs. Guilmon had fought off the person and almost instantly came to aid me. He set me on his back at took off somewhere. I was too occupied of my broken legs that I never knew where we were going.

After what seemed like forever, Guilmon laid me on the ground. I saw Ty come to me with Agumon. Guilmon touched my broken legs. I pulled back and made sort of like a hiss noise, like making an 's' sound but you inhale. Ty told something to both of them and ran off. Once he left, a whole army came out of nowhere and surrounded us. I began to listen.

"Let us have the kid, or you all die."

"You can't have him! No way no how."

"We will take him by force. Just let us have him."

"I will never let you have him."

"Take him boys."

I tried to get up but the pain was too much. I tried to crawl away. I was seized by some tall, person with robot-looking armor picked me up and took me away. I saw that Agumon Digivolved to some metallic taller digimon and took out many people at once. Guilmon looked back and saw that I was gone.

"Guilmon!"

"Donovan, I am coming!"

He sprinted after us. The guy carrying me turned back and saw Guilmon close behind us. He tossed me back away and backhanded Guilmon. He got up and charged for another attack. The guy hit Guilmon behind his head and knocked him out.

"Guilmon, no! Why did you do that? Get away from me you freak!"

I spit on him. All he did was pick me up and take me away. I thrashed around and kept hitting his helmet. He dropped me and pulled out a pistol.

"Look kid, it is either I take you out of here alive and get the job done or I blow your brains out. Your choice."

"I don't even care what you do. If I die, then you and all of them will pay the price." As I was talking, I reached for my pistol in my pocket. "I will never give up until I get set free. I will do anything just to be with Guilmon!"

I pulled it out and shot at his head. The bullet deflected off of some shield and hit a tree. He grabbed my wrist and lifted me close to his face.

"I guess you won't play easy. I may have orders to defend you and keep you alive to get back, but I still don't have to take that crap from a kid."

He hit the back of my neck, but it didn't knock me out. I felt the pain fairly quick. This was no average person; it was a super soldier type. I saw Guilmon with his eyes barely open and he wouldn't move. The guy hit me one last time to knock me out.

**Captive**

I felt like I was being dragged. I was dropped onto the cold cement floor. My legs were killing with pain, as was my neck and head. My torso didn't feel any better. I raised my head and looked up. I saw a regular height person, but this one was in some type of armor that looked like it was from _Star Wars_. The armor was navy blue mostly, with a few dark yellow and red stripes around. They had a cape and a helmet that added a more frightening stature to him.

"You may be wondering who I am, but I do know who you are."

"How? Who?"

"I am you, and I have come to help."

"Then what do you explain with my broken legs and that robotic person that knocked me out?"

"The legs weren't our fault, but we have fixed them. I will deal with that Spartan."

"Why do you want to help me?"

"Your digimon, he isn't going to stay with you."

"You are wrong!"

"Leave him now, and do what I did. You can invent the armor of the Spartans and have their protection."

"I don't need their protection, I have Guilmon!"

"I am giving you the warning right now. If you do need me, I will have a Spartan that has volunteered to stay and be of assistance to you."  
"I won't need them. You might as well tell them to go with you."

I got up off of the ground and stood a little shorter than myself.

"I am going now."

"Fine, I will have a Spartan escort you."

"I am going myself."

As I left, one of those _Spartans_ followed me. I looked back at it, but it wasn't intimidated. I still felt the pain in me every second. I turned away from the Spartan and continued to walk. My pain forced me to lean against a wall. The Spartan walked up to me.

"Do you need any help?" He said in a deep voice.

"Ouch, uh no. I don't."

"I can help you if you need it."

"I said no!"

I tried walking some more, but I couldn't. I fell to my hands and knees, and then I collapsed on the floor.

"Kid, hey get up! We need a medic! He needs medical attention!"

My breathing was getting harder by the minute. I just don't get why the Spartan I had encountered earlier didn't treat me with as much care as this one. It seems like that one was more of a battle tested one and didn't care about my condition. However, this one was concerned about those in need.

I could see that many of those Spartans were surrounding me. I could feel that inside of me, Guilmon was still trying to find me. I could see him right now, searching place to place, trying to locate me every way he could. He looked right at me. I was blacking out as he was coming after me.

Someone electric-jumped me alive. I saw electric bolts scatter in my sight. I looked around dazed from the jump. Somebody held my head still while another person was checking me like when going to a doctor. They mostly listened to my heart and had actually healed my wounds from everywhere. I began to see clearer and saw that there were three Spartans by me. One was holding my head and calming me down, another was inspecting my health, and the other was on guard. I realized that we were outside.

The one inspecting me gave the thumbs-up signal to the others. They packed up and left. I sat up and watched them leave. I hesitated, but I ran after the one who calmed me down, since he was closer. He saw me running to him and stopped. I slowed down and halted before him.

"Why are you leaving me?"

"You want your 'Guilmon' don't you? If you need me though, you can call for me."

He took off after the others.

"How do I contact you though? HEY!"

All he did was make a "call me" signal to me. I pulled out my phone and looked at my contacts. I saw it, it was labeled _Spartan 084_. I didn't really get the number, but I had his number. I looked up and saw that they were gone.

I walked around the area without finding anyone else. It had been over a couple of hours without finding any sign of life or digital figure. I sighed and sat down by some red rock. I rest my head on it and closed my eyes. I heard a snort and heard something else.

"Is that you? It is! I found you!"

I looked up and saw that that was no rock, it was Guilmon! He hugged me tightly and eventually let go.

"I had a terrible feeling that you almost died. You were just lying there without any help, just out in the open. It was just an illusion though because I ran towards it and it disappeared once I got to it."

"You saw me too? I saw you! Wait, what happened after I was knocked out?"

"I saw you get knocked out by that monster and then taken away. I couldn't get up from the force of that hit. Luckily, Agumon and Ty helped me get better again and we all searched everywhere. I think they went to get help, but now I found you! Huh, your legs aren't broken."

"Oh, yeah, for some reason they are better now."

Even though I knew how they were better, I didn't want Guilmon to get jealous of the Spartans and ditch me. He became over excited all of a sudden and pounced on me and licked my face. He wouldn't stop. I laughed and tried pushing him away from me, but he repelled my force against him. Then I burst out and actually launched him 20 yards. He hit the ground and looked at me with a frightened look. I looked at my hands in disbelief. I let out two frightened breaths, and fell on my rear. I covered my hands up and tried to control my frightened breathing. Guilmon walked up to me slowly and sat right in front of me cautiously. I looked up at him and buried my face back into my arms. He tried to pull my head back up, but I wouldn't let him.

"Why would you still want to stay? If someone had done that to me, I would've run away."

"But if that were me, you would've stayed because you cared. That is why I am staying."

I looked at him, staring into his yellow eyes. How could a different digimon ever care for a dope like me? He must be very loyal to stay. I don't even know why the future me said that he was going to leave me, it doesn't sound like he's leaving.

I moved over to him and hugged him. I knew he was going to be there for me. I made a few sad breaths and clenched onto him tighter. He rubbed my back and patted me to calm me down a bit. I got up and left, but he followed me. I looked at my phone and saw the contact again. I was thinking about clicking it, but I couldn't let him see the other person. I texted him.

_Why did the future me want to leave Guilmon now?_

I continued walking with Guilmon at my side. My phone vibrated and I clenched onto it. I looked at the text that the Spartan sent me.

_All he wanted to do was to make it less hard for you. He hasn't told anybody about him and Guilmon and I doubt he ever will. He is always depressed whenever someone mentions Guilmon and bursts into tears. I always am there with him to keep his morale up, but I still don't know what to do._

I sat there reading the text. I was feeling bad for myself. I sighed depressingly. Guilmon walked up to me and looked at me with concern. I looked at him and got an idea.

_Get him to land back here so I can get myself back to normal._

"Guilmon, could you go with me somewhere and promise to not attack anyone unless I tell you to?"

"Um, sure."

I saw the ship land. I started towards the drop ship. Once I saw the door, it opened automatically. I walked up to it cautiously with Guilmon doing the same. Once I got inside the door, I was met by the Spartan the volunteered to protect me. Guilmon looked at him and growled a little. The Spartan pointed his gun at Guilmon. I ran up to him and tilted his gun down and shook my head "no".

He escorted us down the ship to me. I had to Guilmon to stay back behind the door until I told him so. I saw myself and he stood up to me and walked to the front of me.

"What do you want?"

"You know, I have learned that you just want to warn me about Guilmon leaving, but I do know what to do."

"Oh really? What are you going to do?"

I signaled for Guilmon to come in. He came to my side and looked at my future self. He sniffed and then wagged his tail a little happily.

"I want Guilmon to be with you. You need him more. I have had my time with him; you became a mess without him."

"Hah, Guilmon. It has been forever since I saw you."

He dropped to his knees and cried a bit. Guilmon looked at me with confusion. I had a tear appear in my eye.

"He needs you more Guilmon."

"But what will happen to you? I don't want to leave you."

"Just do it for him. You will still be with me. That _is_ me, but in the future. Just go."

I started to cry a bit. Guilmon hugged me one more time and went over to the future me. I left the room crying, very depressed. I sat down and leaned against a wall. The Spartan came over to me and sat down with me. Now I had no friends and I was stuck in the Digital World.

"That was something. You gave up your best friend for someone else."

"I can't believe that I would do that. I killed my friend from Berk, I had to kill him again, and now I have to leave my other friend."

"But now you have another replacement. I am here for you. If you can recreate my armor, then you can recreate on what happened here today. Your younger self will give up Guilmon for you."

"That is if I survive."

"I fought alongside you, well with him, and you would have your injuries. But I stayed and defended you. That is what I plan to do again."

I stopped crying and walked back into the room. All of those Spartans in there were looking at Guilmon and me – the future me – have the time with each other. I coughed a bit to not rudely interrupt the time with each other.

"Um, would I be able to have the blueprints for the armor?"  
"Oh yeah, sure thing. Follow me."

He got up and walked down a different hallway. There was a door all the way at the end. There was another to the left. We got about halfway to the far door when someone intruded through the left door. A whole group of militia of the Digital World got in a barricade order and aimed their assault rifles right at us. All of the Spartans pulled out their weapons and got in an order as well. The Spartan that's now my friend ran up in front of me to protect me. Guilmon got ready to attack the militia. I took out my knife that I started to carry with me all the time. Everyone was aiming at each other without any attack starting. I couldn't take it; I could've run out of there a long time. I charged and stabbed the nearest guy. The guy next to him grabbed me and put a gun up to my head.

"Drop the guns! Or this kid dies!"

"Wait! Drop your guns guys. Drop them." I said.

"What? We can shoot him now! Get a headshot!"  
"No! You can't. Guys, that's me in the past! If I die here, then none of this would exist! Drop the guns!"

All of them dropped their guns. The guy holding me laughed. I felt a sharp point hit my back. I realized I was stabbed by a knife.

"Shoot him….. He stabbed me…"

My Spartan picked up his gun right away and shot the guy that stabbed me. Everyone got their guns and got into a firefight. I dropped to the ground and flattened out on the ground. I heard the ricochets of bullets. My Spartan turned me around to see my face. He looked behind me to see the knife wound. I looked at myself in his reflective faceplate. Guilmon ran up to me as well. The Spartan picked me up and carried me out of the crossfire.

**Visions**

As I was getting carried, I saw Blazen. I was myself and walked to him. I couldn't tell if this was real life or a dream. Blazen walked to me and put his head into a position that had my hand on his head. I kneeled down and looked into his great green eyes. This night fury, dragon, friend, and my protector, he isn't attacking me. I remember that I was attacked by him and Toothless the last two times.

"Blazen, is it truly you?"

"_Master, those others, they weren't me or Toothless or Hiccup. They were there to kill you. Those other night furies, they were actually a different type of dragons that looked like us. I was trying to get to you. You were very lucky to have those creatures there to keep you alive."_

"Where are you Blazen? Is this a dream?"

"_It is a dream Master. I am still at Berk. I can't leave this place because I am helping Toothless keep Hiccup safe and to help heal him. I can't come to help you right now. You will need those creatures help."_

"That's the thing, you see, I actually met my future self. He told me that I was going to lose Guilmon. I gave him to my future self. Now I have a Spartan. Blazen, I want you. I need you! I miss you."

I dropped to the ground and cried a bit. Blazen nudged my head. He licked my face a bit and made a very soothing purr.

"_I miss you too Master. I know that you have been living in fear, in despair, and in confusion. I know that you need me and I need you as well, but I have to keep Hiccup alive for Toothless. He has been attacked by fake people to be like you to get our kind to turn against you. Most of the Vikings believed it once they got Hiccup. The fakes left clues to your location. Someone wants us dead, and we have to help Hiccup. He is dying."_

"But Blazen, I am dying right now. I am dying from militia."

"_Master, I would be there for you, but I have to help Hiccup. He is in a coma and won't come out of it. You have those with you to protect you, I know it. I will be with you Master, in here and there."_

He pointed at my head and my heart. I hugged him, and he put his arm around me. I was losing my friendship with Blazen because of someone who wanted us dead. I had tears coming from my eyes. Blazen licked them away and held my arms. He sat there looking into my eyes. Then he licked me one last time.

"_I will be there for you Master. For the time that you will absolutely need me, I will appear for you. You can then and only then, come back with me."_

As I looked at his great stature of his form, he began to fade away. I made a few short twitches before I came to.

**Awakening of new beginnings**

"Clear!"

I got shocked awake. I opened my eyes right away with surprise. My Spartan held my head and calmed me down.

"Easy, easy there. You're fine. Nobody got hurt." He said.

"Yes, yes. You are fine now. I'm grateful that you for letting me have Guilmon again. I am in debt to you." My future self said.

"I have a question to ask you." I started, "What happened to Blaz-"

He came up to me and covered my mouth.

"Would you excuse us guys? I got to talk to him."

He pulled me with him outside. The door shut on us as he threw me in front of him.

"You will not speak of him to them! Understand?"

"Why not?"

"Because, because I haven't told anybody about having Blazen. I still have him, but I will never show him to any of my Spartans. You shouldn't show your Spartan either. But, wait, where is your Blazen?"

"He isn't with me." I sighed depressed.

"Would you want to be with my Blazen for a bit?"

"Please, oh I would love that!"

He whistled and looked to the sky. I looked up too, but I saw nothing. I heard a roar come from behind me. I turned and saw him. Blazen was a bit bigger and was greater than mine. He landed in front of us and licked him. Blazen stared at me for a bit and looked at him in confusion.

"Blazen, this is actually me, in the past."

Blazen twisted his head immediately and walked up to me to inspect me. I stood very still as he circled me. He stopped right in front of me and stared into my eyes. I stared back into his giant, great, and greener eyes. His gaze suddenly turned into a friendly, familiar look. He licked my face a few times.

"_So, you are actually him. I still remember everything about you then. You were a good Master then, but once you are older, you become the best Master a dragon could have. I have to tell you that it might not be awhile until my past self will come to you."_

"That's fine. It is just nice to see a familiar friend that isn't trying to kill me."

I hugged him really tight. He held onto me with his one arm, as usual, and gave me the purr I have come to tolerate. He licked my face and brought me tighter. He eventually let go of me and went back to my future self.

"So, I guess I will go?"

"Well, you can't forget your Spartan. You will need him to protect you. Oh, here is a gift for you."

He tossed me a Desert Eagle. It had my name engraved into it with a night fury also embedded on it. Strapped onto the gun was a lot of full clips for it. I put the clips into my pocket. I looked up and saw my Spartan coming out of the ship. I noticed that Blazen was already gone, but I wasn't surprised. I knew how fast he could fly away and run. My Spartan walked up to my side and looked back at future me.

"Don't worry, sir, I will take care of him." He said.

"I know you will. Hey, don't do anything stupid." He was saying that as he pointed to me.

I and my Spartan walked off into the Digital jungle. He would stay right in front of me and always had me close. I saw that he had a spare rifle strapped onto the back of his armor. I guess that it was for me, just in case.

After a few hours of finding no exit out of the jungle, I took a break from the long distance we traveled. My Spartan stood at guard and would observe me to see if I was alright.

"How do you do that?" I asked him.

"What?"

"How do you not get tired from going that distance nonstop?"

"Oh, I have had extreme conditioning. This isn't even a challenge for me."

"Man, I wish that I could be able to do that. I know that I can do parkour and all, but not for very long distances."  
"We can do minor parkour in these suits. So when will you make the suits for the future Spartan generation?"  
"Once we get to a familiar area. Wait, the Digital World is just like the real world, right? It has the same land formations and everything, it is just that it has different creatures and it seems more pictographic. The same people and animals are in the same places too."

"I believe so sir."

"Wait, did you call me _sir_?"

"Yes sir, you are my CO."  
I now knew what it was like to be superior to someone who you know that could kill you instantly. I had an idea to see Blazen. I had to get to Berk and find a way to get out of the Digital World. But first, I had to find out where I was exactly.

**Directions**

We have been traveling for three days and still haven't found any civilizations. I have become very hungry, thirsty, and tired. Every day I see Blazen somewhere, but he never is there helping me. All he does is keep an eye out for me. My Spartan is still with me, and he is trying to keep me going even in my condition. I have had little rest, very little food, and I could somehow die soon.

"Come on," he said, "you have to keep going. We are going to find someone soon."

"I, I can't. I am so exhausted. I just want to sleep."

I fell to the ground due to the fact that my legs gave out. The Spartan kneeled down and pick me up. He carried me around quickly desperate to find someone. There was someone strolling around. He ran up to him to ask for food and shelter for the night.

When I realized where I was, I found out that I was on a bed with a table of food right next to me. I sat up and saw Blazen by my side.

"Blazen, is that you? Is that you buddy?"

He walked up to me and rested his head next to my head and licked my face. I smiled at him weakly after I gave a tiring exhale. He tilted his head and purred to me.

"You are here?"

"_Master, I am just here as a mirage. Your friend has found you help and they have taken you to a city to get your strength back. I am here to make sure that you are alright enough to continue on without me."_

"I am making my way to you Blazen. I need to be with you, so I am coming to you."

"_Master, you are going to get hurt. You are all the way at Little Rock. You can't get to Berk by just walking. I don't want you to get injured or tired just to see me."_

"It'll be worth it, very worth it."

He began to dissipate before me. I sighed depressed as once again, my friend has gone away from me. A door opened and the Spartan entered the room. He propped his gun up on the wall and set down my Desert Eagle on the desk near it. He walked over to me and stood at attention.

"How are you feeling sir?"

"Tired and hungry."

"Well, there is some food right next to you and you can rest for today. I have figured out our location."

"Little Rock, Arkansas, I know."

"How did you know?"

I hesitated for a moment. I didn't know what to say. I knew that I couldn't tell him about Blazen because my future self didn't want me to.

"Lucky guess?"

"Um, okay. But sir, where are we going? This is the whole reason why we have been traveling, right?"

"We have to go to Berk. Do you know where that is?"

"Yes sir, that is the place you discovered. Why do we need to go there?"

"I have been told that there has been some militia there attacking some locals there. I know that I am considered a civilian, but I have had battle experience before. I can fight."

"Sir, I would recommend if you didn't until we saw what our enemy is capable of. Now you just find me and tell me when you are ready to leave, and I will get our stuff ready."

"Alright, I will let you know."

He left the room, but before he did, he gestured to the food near me. I looked to my right and saw some of my favorite foods: Tortellini, cheeseburgers, Mtn. Dew, chicken finger, you name it. I ate slowly. After a few minutes, I began to close my eyes. _I will get to Berk, and I will be with Blazen once again_, I thought to myself. As my eyes were closed, just before I fell asleep, I heard Blazen's soft purr.

"_Good luck on your journey Master. I know you can do it."_

**Journey on**

I got up from the bed I was in and grabbed my gun. As I walked to the door, I put my gun in my short's pocket. I grasped onto the doorknob, and opened the door slowly. There, I found a bunch of guns on gun racks all over the walls. My favorite guns were even there too: the ACR, M14 EBR, TMP, and a crossbow. I walked even further into the room and saw the Spartan with a military operative from Britain. I walked up to both of them.

"So, you are up. I am supposing that you are ready to go?"

"Yes, I am. What is up with all the weapons?"

"There have been multiple militia attacks due to your presence. They know that you are here because of your journey to get to Berk. For some reason, they don't want you to get there. This British soldier is willing to help you to get there."

"Yes," the British operative said, "I have also been notified that there have been militia attacks on civilians there as well. It seems as though there is someone who wants them dead and you. Are you two connected in some way?"

I sat there a bit. I didn't know what to say. But then I spoke.

"One of my friends is trapped there. I have to repay a favor to him for giving me the best thing I could ever have."

"Well, I can respect that sir. So, should we head out now?"

"That'd be nice."

"Sir," the British operative alerted, "we have enemies inbound armed with LMGs and RPGs. They are going to tear up this place!"

"Not if I can help it!" He turned to me, "You might want to get a more powerful weapon than the Desert Eagle."

I nodded encouragingly and sprinted to the armory room. I grabbed my weapons that I wanted so-o-o-o badly and a few frags to wipe out a few guys cheaply. I hated it when people used frags on me, but I don't care. It's my choice, plus it makes my job easier. I ran out to the front and pulled out an HK21 and lied down to open fire. I had so many bullets hanging out the side of it, that a drum mag wouldn't even help me. I clenched the trigger to release fury out of me. All of the militia that got in my way would drop to the ground one by one.

I got up and charged with dual G18s – machine pistols – and shot cross fire. The Spartan and the operative went on either side and cleared out the survivors I left behind. I ran out on both clips of my G18s. A guy charged at me with a bayonet. I chucked both machine pistols at his face and pulled out my bowie knife. The guy regained stamina and jabbed at me. I counter-attacked and hit the bayonet down and stabbed his back with precision. Another charged, and he dropped quickly after I threw my knife into his eye. A couple came up to me and threatened to shoot. I quickly drawled my Desert Eagle and shot both in the chest quicker than a lightning bolt. They both dropped on the ground in unison. I put my pistol in my pocket and ran back to the Spartan. He stood there in amazement.

"Like I said Spartan, I am battle-tested."

"That was, very impressive for a kid." The operative mentioned.

"Yes, yes indeed. It would be difficult for a normal fourteen year old to do that with quick reactions like what you did." The Spartan exclaimed.

I smirked with pride in myself.

"So, we were leaving."

"Oh yes, yes. Let's go sir. Would you like the British operative to also travel?"

"We will need him. I am sure that you are able to get us some type of aircraft?"

"Yes," he told me, "I can ask for an AC130 to come get us and then we can parachute off with a squadron."

"Good, very good. That'll make things a ton better."

I went back in the house and found a bag sitting there. I picked it up and brought it along with us. We set off to get to the east coast of Florida. There, we could get on the plane and arrive at Berk in a half a day or so. The trip might take a week or more on foot, if there is no resistance or any rests. If we find any cars that are intact, then the trip would be a day or two. But I am mostly thinking about an all foot trip.

It has been an hour and we have not seen any enemies at all. I have been trying to figure out these simple, but difficult questions: Who were they? Who were they working for? Why does he want me dead? Why is the Digital World letting these people in? Will I ever see Blazen again? These questions buzzed in my head all that long hour. I would always hear Blazen speak something to me, or purr, or roar. I haven't been tired or lazy on our journey, though it is terrible. I won't give up, not on Blazen, the Spartan, the operative, Hiccup, nor Toothless.

**So close, but not near**

After five days, we still haven't got attacked or blocked. We have been stopping at mealtimes. I always take the breaks as much as I can, I never waste them. On my GPS that I brought from the house, it told us that we were in Georgia. I was surprised that we were so close. I closed my eyes to see if I could have another hypnosis connection with Blazen.

Blazen appeared in front of me. He stood up to tower over me and inspected me. He dropped down and licked me a bit.

"_So I recall that you had a successful defensive revolt against those people, __**without**__ getting injured."_

"Yeah, well, I just got lucky I guess. I want to tell you that we have crossed from Arkansas to Georgia already. We are trying to get to the east coast of Florida to fly to Berk and help you guys."  
_"Hiccup has gotten better, but yes, we are still getting attacked. When can we expect the help? I could really use you."_

"Maybe in a couple of days. We are trying to get to Florida as fast as we can. I will be there to help you Blazen. Don't give up on us. So far, we haven't gotten attacked yet, but I don't expect that to be the same. Good luck to you Blazen."  
_"The same with you Master."_

He came up and hugged me, I did as well. A teal rolled down his cheeks and landed on my shoulder. I patted his back and wiped his tear away. He looked at me with his puppy eyes and rubbed his head against mine. I smiled at him and pet him. He licked my hand. We began to disappear once again.

I woke up and saw the two guys already gathering the stuff, but they were moving very fast. I got up and looked around and saw that there were flames coming nearer. I gathered my guns and ran after the two who already got a head start. I looked behind and saw how close they were, the flames. I saw that it was a militia again. I sprinted quick enough that I caught up with the two.

"What took you so long?" the operative asked.

"Well, I just woke up!" I yelled.

I took out my GPS as we were running; we still had the two days trip. I looked behind us and saw a jeep coming after us. I got a crazy idea that might help us on our trip.

"Guys, there is a jeep behind us. If we attack it and kill everybody on it, then we will drive to the coast."

"Not a bad idea," the Spartan agreed, "Alright. Attack now!"

I turned around and opened fire with my LMG. The driver was killed in no time. As it sped off, the Spartan ran after it. The operative and I stayed behind to hold off the other resistance. I primed a frag and chucked it down the courtyard. I heard the debris from the explosion pummel to the ground. I turn from the cover of the nearby tree and opened fire on the stragglers. Many of them were desperate for cover and sprinted to a tree. I threw a proximity mine near every tree, including C4s.

After a few minutes of cease fire, I have come to conclude that the attack was over. I got up from my spot and stridded towards where the jeep had spun off to. The operative stayed close behind and kept an eye out on the trees. I spotted the Spartan as he was just starting the jeep back up. We both jumped in and the Spartan drove off towards the beach. I closed my eyes again, because I wanted to see Blazen again and I also was tired.

I appeared on his back; we were flying. He looked back at me and smiled. I leaned down and rested on his back. He landed and shifted to playfully knock me down. Fell off and made a small laugh. He sat down in front of me and gazed in awe at me. I looked at him confused a bit. He laughed to himself.

"_You are a silly human teenager. You don't even know what was impressive yet funny."_

"I don't even get your sense of humor Blazen. You dragons are different from humans."

"_What was impressive? Well, you yet again successfully fought another battle and won without an injury. And what was funny? You fell off me with just the lightest movement."_

"I just like how you are my best friend Blazen. That is all that matters to me. I don't care if I _am_ your master, but I love our friendship that we can still keep after all that has happened."

"_I also cherish the friendship we have Master. But I take it as family; you are like a child to me. Always getting into mischief and needing a direction to go to. But I still am there to point out the way for you."_

I smiled at him and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arm around me and purred a bit. He brought his wings around me and closed them gently around us. I sighed knowing that I still haven't made my journey a complete success yet, but I will. After we let go of each other, we both laid down on the ground. I lied on Blazen's chest and closed my eyes. He brought his wing over me and his arm to keep me in place. He tilted his head down to mine and licked my upper cheek. I sighed one last time and fell asleep in my hypnotism dream! Blazen also fell asleep with me and we both stayed in the hypnosis connection with each other, not leaving each other behind.

He nudged me a bit. I pushed his head away. He made a small little growl at me and nudged my head again. I buried my head in my arms. He snarled to himself and then pulled my head out of my arms. I opened my eyes and groaned.

"What Blazen?"

"_Master, we aren't back to our original selves. There might be something wrong!"_

"What, do you mean that we are stuck like this and aren't in real life?"

"_Precisely, this is not good Master."_

I lowered my head to the ground to think. Blazen got up and walked around. I rubbed the ground and then I saw the Spartan and operative with my body. They were shaking me and did other stuff to wake me. Blazen came to my side and saw it too.

"_So your friends are really there for you. I guess I overestimated them. But anyway, we have to find a way out of this!"_

"Right, we got to get out of here!"

I banged on the place that I was looking into to see the two. A crack was appearing for some reason, and so I continued to bang on it. Blazen came over and helped me. Right to the point where it seemed like it was going to it was going to shatter, it refilled the cracks. I sat there in disbelief and let myself drop. Blazen picked me up sat me on his lap. He faced me to look at him and he stared at my face. He tilted his head and made a worried face.

"_Master, I know how you're going through a bunch of things without any guide, but I am here for you. I know that I can help you get through this and be by your side again, and that you will be happier than you ever have."_

I looked up into the dragon's eyes. He had a way of getting me to just somehow respect him. I know that I already respect him for being my friend, but it was a different type of respect like loyalty. This respect is a very special one that can't even be explained. But all I knew was that he was there for me. I held my hand out and closed my eyes. Blazen backed away slowly, because he somehow knew what I was going to do.

I knew that I had the powers strengthened inside of me. I also figured out the only best way to use them was when I had hope. I knew what my hope was, Blazen. He had always kept me alive before, and he has also been here for me even though I didn't realize it.

I spread my feet shoulder width apart. I brought my arms to my chest and stood there, concentrating. I had gained all of the confidence and stamina I needed. I flung out my arms and pushed against the surroundings keeping Blazen and I trapped. The walls felt as if they were pushing back on me and I was holding onto them for my life. I was getting tired quickly, but I didn't give up. I pulled back quickly and then blasted a giant push once more, and then I dropped. I felt thuds all around me. Blazen picked me up and turned me around. He looked at me with happiness.

"_You did it Master, you found your inner strength and brought it back. Why did you do it just now?" _he asked me.

"I did it for you Blazen. I had to be there for you in your time of need." I reached up to his cheek and cupped my hand on it. He moved his head closer to my hand and purred. We began to glow and I figured out that we were going back to ourselves.

**Taking flight**

The Spartan was driving the jeep smoothly on the paved road that was somehow in the Digital World. I was in the passenger "shotgun" seat while the operative was sitting behind me. I looked around and saw the ocean. I was ecstatic that we were here, but I didn't show it. The Spartan drove off the road down towards the beach about a mile away.

I saw some movement in the shrubs nearby. I grabbed an M4A1 and held it close by. I didn't feel too comfortable here. Right as we arrived at the beach, my future self's drop ship arrived here. I jumped out of the jeep with my assault rifle on my back. The door opened and my other self came out with Guilmon. He ran up to me and hugged me. I patted his back. To be honest, I actually didn't feel as good of a friendship with Guilmon anymore than with Blazen now. He was very happy to see me though. I looked up to future me.

"Can Guilmon get me, the Spartan, and operative back to the normal world?" I asked.

Guilmon budged in and answered, "I sure can! But that means that you can't come back to the Digital World without me or Flamey."

"But I have to get to Berk, now!"

"Okay, sheesh. Here you go, I will miss you."

"Yeah, I will too."

I suddenly appeared in the same place but it wasn't pictographic. The Spartan and operative were here too. Well, if there was resistance at those shrubs back there, I didn't have to worry about them then. I turned to the operative.

"So, are you going to get them to pick us up?" I asked.

"They are almost here." He replied.

I then heard another rustle in the bushes. I dropped to the ground and took the L96A1 and looked into the scope. I saw ghillie snipers! I sniped a few in the head before they opened fire. The Spartan returned fired and quickly searched for a place to take cover. I threw a primed grenade at the bunch of trees. I turned behind and saw the choppers coming from behind to pick us up. The chopper dropped behind us and I jumped aboard. The Spartan was dropping back to us while covering the operative. I saw the operative drop to the ground. I was about to jump off before the operative got mortared. The other soldiers on the helicopter held me back and strapped me into a seat. The Spartan jumped on and strapped up too. I stopped trying to fight back. The helicopter took off away to Berk.

After a few hours, the other soldiers started to ask me questions.

"So kid, how old are you?" one asked.

"Fourteen." I answered.

"Why do you want us to go to this place?" another asked.

"We have to help a city fight off some militia enemies."

"Well what's the fun in that?"

"Yeah, really. They can take care of themselves." The guy beside him responded.

All of the people got in an argument on my decision to help Berk. I sat there hanging my head low. The Spartan saw that I was getting irritated and stood up.

"HEY, what's wrong with you guys? Yes, I know that he is young for the battlefield, but he does prove that he can. You guys can't challenge him or question anything he does, he will always have a reason and you will just follow. Got it?"

"Yes sir." They all said in unison and hung their heads down.

I looked up at the Spartan and he nodded to me. I nodded back and had a little smirk appear on my face. I looked out to the side and saw just ocean, pure blue ocean. I closed my eyes again to meet with Blazen during this flight.

Blazen was lying on the ground and raised his head to face me. I looked up and saw that we were actually on land, but there was nobody there. I was confused a bit. He came up to me and sat down in front of me. He looked down at me with his great eyes. I looked around and forest in the distance. He looked at me all happily.

"_Master, I am with you again! You are here! You have gotten so much experienced ever since you were separated from me. In our dream connections, you were the same size when you were thirteen."_

"Blazen, it is you for real? Why, you are larger too."

Tears formed in my eyes. It was true though, Blazen was a lot bigger. He was smaller than the future version of him, but he was larger than the one I saw in my dreams. He walked up to me with tears in his eyes as well. We both held onto each other as we cried tears of happiness together. After a few minutes, he let go of me, but he still looked into my eyes with care. He looked around sensing that someone was coming. I heard it too, and I turned to Blazen.

"Blazen, you can't let anybody see you. My future self told me never to let anybody else but those who have already to see you. Please do it."

"_I won't let you down Master."_

He took off and disappeared.

**Arrival**

I woke up and looked around. I sighed depressingly, for I knew that it was just another dream. We landed on the beach and the soldiers were unloading and put on ghillie suits to move in stealthily. The Spartan came onboard, sat down near me, and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay sir?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh, yes I am fine. Are we already here?"

"Yes sir, we arrived a couple of minutes ago. The men are getting ready to move in with stealth to scout out the competition. You better get on your suit and be ready to take on the enemy."

I got off and picked up my suit. I looked around and noticed where I was. We were at the cave that Blazen told me where we originally met. I ran into the cave and saw my leftover supplies. There I saw a tombstone that had my name on it; it was my other self buried. The Spartan came in and saw it. He gestured to it question-like, but I turned him down. I knew what he was thinking, but I didn't want to hear it. I knew that Blazen was watching us and I didn't want to have him wait to see me. I got my suit on quickly and we moved onto the city.

After a couple of miles, we approached the city. It had some buildings on fire and you could hear gunfire going on. I signaled for the squad to split up around the city and approach slowly. I ran to the night fury cave to find my old friend. He was sitting there, waiting for me. I ran up and hugged him, and he just licked me in return. The other night furies came out and got angry. I saw and tried to back away quickly, but I tripped on a rock and fell to the ground. Blazen quickly got in the way between me and them.

"_This is my Master! Guys, you can't realize that it is the Great Hero?"  
"I don't know about this one. He seems like the rest of those fakes."_

"_No, he __**is**__ my Master! I know it!"  
"We'll see about that."_

The other night furies tackled me and pinned me to the ground. I didn't even fight back, I knew I wouldn't win. A couple of others were keeping Blazen away from me, not letting him aid me. I took my weapons and tossed them away from me and let them take me to my punishment. They all stopped in amazement.

"_They usually fight back, but this one gave up right away when more than one of us attacked. It is him!"_

They all got off of me and bowed down to me. Blazen ran up to me and got on all fours to be almost as tall as me, but not quite. He looked over me and looked at my face in concern.

"Blazen, I am fine." I laughed to him as I said it.

I was just about to go to the battle that I was going to miss, but Blazen held onto me.

"Blazen, I have to help them."

"_But Master, you'll get hurt. I need to help you."_

"I can handle it. Remember; don't show yourself to anybody but those you trust."

I ran off to the battle. They already started the attack. But Blazen still followed me. I turned around and cupped my hands on his chin and put my head against his.

"Blazen, what is it?"  
_"I am not letting you fight alone."_

"But I have-"

"_They can't help you, I can. They don't know what they are up against, neither do you. Please, just listen to me for this time, you need me."_

I inhaled a long breath. I took his words into thought, not knowing if I should or shouldn't let him come with me. I heard the explosions behind us and I looked at Blazen. He licked my face and then he backed away slowly. I sighed.

"Come on, but don't show yourself to any of my guys. Alright?"

"_I shall obey your command Master."_

He took off in the air to be surveillance for me. I sprinted down to Berk's capital to help my team. I got to the outskirts before I got suppressed fire on me. I dove for a low wall and waited for the gunfire to stop. I looked up to the sky for Blazen.

"_There is someone coming around the corner and one in a window in a building in front of you."_

I got up and threw a tomahawk at the guy near the corner. The window gunman opened fire on me. I took a frag, primed it, and chucked it to make it hit him. The window exploded and the corpse flew right out. I charged into the city to see if I could meet with my team. I came around the corner where I was dropped to the ground almost instantly. I looked up and saw my British ally. Another one of the soldiers yelled at him to stop. The one that dropped me helped me up and apologized to me. I only nodded, this was serious business. I ran to a door that led into a large building. I signaled for the two to come over and blow the door open. They set a satchel charge on the door and detonated it. A bunch of enemies flew out of the door and windows. We took them out quickly. I grabbed a flash bang grenade and threw it into the building. The British soldier tossed me a M16 with red dot sight. I charged in and picked off about ten guys quickly. I ran to the stairs and took point. The next guy ran up the stairs and scoped out for any more resistance. I signaled them to put on suppressors on the guns. One of them tossed me a suppressor. I put it on and quickly ran up the stairs. I saw about three guys on turrets, ten with rockets, and two watching the other doors, but they were shooting outside and not at us. I ran up to one of the guards and knifed the back of his neck. Luckily, he didn't make any noise and he quickly died. One of my allied soldiers knifed the other. I held my hand up like a high-five to make the "get ready to fire" signal. They both aimed at the line of enemies. I clenched my fist into a ball and acted like I was pulling something down and I opened fire on the hostiles. They all dropped quickly. I ran up to the windows and saw Berk militia. I put on a green tactile insertion and waved it at them.

"We are here to help you!" I yelled to them.

I climbed out of the window and slide down a near pipe all the way to the ground. Once I got in the middle and ran to the building, I got bombed. A nearby tank had shot at me and nearly missed. I lay on the ground stunned and wouldn't move out of the way. I saw the tank approaching me to run over me. The Berk militia and my allied British operatives were yelling at me to get out of the way, but I couldn't move. Suddenly, Blazen swooped down and grabbed me just before I got crushed. He landed on top of a building and stood me up.

"_Are you hurt Mas-?"_

"I am fine Blazen, just a little stunned."

"_But you were just sitting there. I want to stay by you to help you."_

"You know you can't show yourself. Go, before the Spartan sees you."

"_Spartan? Is that the one tall human?"_

"Yes, don't show yourself to him for sure. Please Blazen, I need you to at least not let him see you."

"_Okay Master. Do you know what will really help you in this? You could use your powers to crush vehicles and to destroy areas that are hard to get to."_

"I can't do that."  
_"Well why not? What will happen to you? It will keep you safer and will save your friends. I know that you have your priorities, but I have mine too. I HAVE to keep you alive for my sake and the world's sake. Just do what I told you, I don't want to lose you again."_

He flew off into the air once again and shot a fire ball right next to me, killing an enemy about to knife me. I looked down the building and saw many of the militia not even aware on what just happened. I took the chance to suppress my L96A1 and pick off a few enemies to clear out some areas. I loaded a fresh clip into the socket. I sought out for the leader of this attack, but yet there still was too many people hiding. I ran off and took off my ghillie suit. I wore a militia outfit to blend in. I set my L96A1 down and picked up an AK47. I ran to the enemy's line of fire and got to their side. They threw me into their cover and hid me from my own team. I got up and almost got shot. I put on my gas mask and set down a toxic gas. I ran away as quickly as I could to get to the vehicles. Right as I got on it, I got shot right in the back. I held onto a handle and held my chest. I looked behind and saw the ghillies overrunning the line. I fell to the ground and held my chest, coughing up blood. Blazen was flying over me and disobeyed what I said earlier and flew down right to me. The ghillies saw him and were aiming their weapons a little frightened at his stature. I held my hand up to hand up to hold their fire.

"It's me, don't shoot him." I ordered them as I coughed blood.

They tried to run to me to help me, but Blazen growled at them. They backed away slowly. Blazen then looked down at my wound and observed it. He breathed onto it to seal the wound. Luckily this time, he didn't have to reach into my wound to take the bullet out like when we were attacking the Spetznas. He sealed the wounds and helped me up. I patted his head and looked around. I was surprised that the ghillies weren't even afraid that Blazen helped me. I walked up to one of them and kneeled down to be behind cover.

"So what do we do now?" I asked him.

"Well, we have to clear out the streets. And what is up with a dragon? They aren't real." He answered.

"Forget him right now. I think it would be better if we had more people here and had a distraction in the streets. Then, we could clear out the buildings by surprise."

"That's not a bad idea. Now, about the-"

"I got it."

The ghillie got up and had a few of the others follow, but two stayed with me. I walked up to Blazen and put my hand on his large head.

"Blazen, you can't do that. You are lucky that they don't want to challenge you."

"_Even if they wanted to, they wouldn't survive. I am just glad that you aren't dead."_

"Just, ugh, just don't do that when the 'taller human' comes."

"_What, save your life? So you would rather suffer than let me be seen?"_

"Precisely. You have to remain hidden to him."

"_Fine, but only for you."_

"Thank you."

He snorted and stood up taller than me. I snickered and motioned for him to leave. He did so as I did the movement. I picked up my AK47 and ran back up to the building from where I jumped off. The two ghillies followed close behind in some defensive formation. I only scanned the area with my eyes, not my gun. At the top, I could see a tent camp nearby. I ran rooftop to rooftop towards my new target. As soon as I was in range, I dropped into a prone. The ghillies did the same. I remembered to grab my sniper as I ran, and so I swung it out and looked through the scope. I saw the target I was after, their leader.

"I have a clean headshot guys. It'll be over."

Suddenly, a large armored, robotic person stood over us. I knew it wasn't our Spartan, it was their prototype. It grabbed my head and threw me into the wall. I could only see blurs and feel fuzziness in my head. When I turned to see the thing finish me off, I dropped down. Blackness was overcoming me. I couldn't control it from taking me away from the world. I reached my hand out to grab something. As nothing came into my grasp, I closed my eyes and loosened my muscles. Then something leathery grabbed my dropping arm. I opened my eyes weakly and saw our Spartan! He set me on both feet and looked back at the other one. The two ghillies were dead. The Spartan pushed me back slightly and told me a simple command.

"Run."

I didn't hesitate. I sprinted away from them, but I ran into a few militias salvaging anything they could find. I flung out my sidearm pistol and got five, clean, silenced headshots. I jumped onto another building and slide down on the roof. I looked behind me and saw the one prototype chasing me. I stopped right at a ledge near a large road. I looked across and saw the buildings still continue on the other side. I took a few steps back and saw the Spartan behind me. I sprinted and took a hopeful jump. I flew in the air and reached for the buildings, and just realized that I wasn't going to make it. I plunged down to the hard ground below. I closed my eyes, prepared to hit hard.

I felt impact, but it didn't hurt badly. I opened my eyes and looked down and saw that I was on Blazen. He looked back at me and nodded satisfied with himself. I looked to the left and saw the Spartan take out a Vulcan Minigun.

"Blazen, fly away quickly before he shoots you!"

"_He can bring it Master. Nothing will ever happen to you as long as I am with you."_

The enemy spray-fired at us. Blazen dodged many of the bullets, but he let out a roar of pain. He hovered unevenly down to the ground and hit hard. I fell off of him and hit the ground hard. I coughed the dirt out of my lungs and looked up. I saw Blazen on the ground with a large bullet hole near his heart. I ran up to him and held my hand against the bullet. Blazen moaned in pain, but he didn't fight against me. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I began to feel some of my energy drained out of me. I knew then, that I was healing Blazen. I stopped and looked at him, he was unconscious.

Behind me was the enemy Spartan. He laughed at me and stood there expecting me to do something to him. I looked at him with angry eyes.

"Ha-ha, looks like the little kid's pet is dead from the actual Master's bullet. What are you gonna do kid?"

I became really angry after he called me "kid". I held up my hand and crushed the air. The Minigun floated in the air and crushed into a ball. I dropped it. The enemy got surprised and laughed at me again.

"Do you really thing that you are special? You don't have any real combat talents. It's no wonder why you always need help."

I charged and air-pushed him. He fell to the ground like a domino. I ran up to him and stunned the robotic armor.

"I am special! I only need help because I take risks! Unlike you, I have friends! And I protect them!"  
"Yeah right, like your other friends."  
I was furious at that point. I pulled out my pistol and shot his faceplate until the clip was empty. I looked over to Blazen, who was trying to get up. I ran over to him and assisted him. He looked to me and licked my face.

"_Master, you saved me and killed the enemy. Thank you for doing me the favor."_

"What favor? I didn't know there was a favor."

"_The favor was getting that thing killed. I will be with you forever. You have saved my life from death, and now I will care for you until death comes upon us."_

"Not yet Blazen, we still have to destroy their camps. Oh-no, the Spartan. Quickly, we have to get to the roof."

He suddenly grabbed onto me and flew me up to the ghillies and Spartan. The Spartan's armor was all dented and destroyed. I ran up to him and looked into his reflecting faceplate. He groaned painfully.

"Spartan, are you-"

"Sir, you're alive. I can't believe that you defeated the enemy."

"Well-"

Blazen came up behind me and nudged me. He licked my face and rested his head on my shoulder. I hung my head down disappointed. Blazen gave me a concerned purr. I looked up at the Spartan, he was dead. I dropped to my knees and tried to hold my defeat in. Blazen walked over to the dead Spartan, and then roared for to honor the soldier's service. I couldn't move from my spot, I had to accept defeat. Blazen walked to me and nudged me with concern. I looked at him with my defeated act. Blazen sat in front of me and held me close. I hugged Blazen close to me. I looked back at the battlefield, seeing my allies ready for my call. Blazen looked at me with his great eyes.

"_You know Master, your friends still need you. They could really use your leadership."_

"Yeah, I guess they could. Yeah, let's go Blazen! Come on boy, let's fly high and blast them off of the ground!"  
He roared loudly and threw me onto his back. He took off into the air and saw our target. He looked at me ready for the call. I took my pistol and put a flare into it. I shot the great fluorescent flare into the sky. Blazen dove down to the tents and shot a purple-blue ball of fire into the main tent. Right as he got close to the ground, I jumped off and rolled onto the ground. I picked up an MP5K and shot many enemies surrounding me. After a few kills, most of the enemies retreated. I reloaded a fresh new clip into the ammo socket of the MP5K. I looked and saw Hiccup and Toothless. They were both chained up onto a wall. I ran to them as fast as I could, but a large group of enemies got to them and aimed their guns at them. I stopped once they gave their threats. I was joined by the rest of my ghillie group and Blazen.

"Drop your guns or we'll kill 'em." Their officer barked out.

I dropped my gun right away.

"_Master, what are you doing? We can take them."_

_Blazen, we can't take them now without getting Toothless and Hiccup killed. We don't stand a chance of keeping them alive with a head-on attack._

"_Then what do you suggest?"_

_Well, I know. I will take a flash bang grenade and set it off. You will fly over to them and quickly get them out of there before anybody can react quick enough._

"_But what about you? You will get blind temporarily and be vulnerable to attacks from anywhere."_

_I have the ghillies to help me. You help Hiccup and Toothless first._

The officer walked up to me laughing to himself. All of the others had their rifles pointing at us. While we were unarmed of our snipers and SMG's, some of the militia was forming around us. I saw them and so I threw my flash bang. It detonated and everything turned white. I could only hear a high-pitched ring nonstop. I fell to the ground and tried to feel out my weapons. I got my MP5K and dropped to a prone. My vision was coming back in a blur. I looked to where Toothless and Hiccup were, but they were gone. I smiled to myself. I opened fire on the blinded fools. Most of them completely dropped, others gained back their normal state and returned fire. I dropped back to cover to figure out that I was completely out of ammo. I looked around for ammo, but I only saw a bow. A sturdy, digital camouflaged bow with arrows the same design. I picked it up and slid the quiver on my back. I drew an arrow out and plucked it onto the string. I pulled the string back with the arrow slowly and aimed at the standing officer. He was yelling orders at his militia, but not for long. I released the string and watched the arrow fly as it soared over many heads right into a head, the head of the officer. He got leveled from the force of the arrow. The rest of the group turned to me and returned fire to me. I hid back behind the building and slid the bow and sheathed it on my shoulders. The ghillies came from behind me and pulled me away from the courtyard. They were guiding me back away from the attention.

After a mile or two, I had made it to the top of a large hill surrounding the city with the ghillies. We were still being followed by the militia. I signaled for the ghillies to drop down into stealth and I ran to the night fury cave. Somehow, the ghillies had found the way to it. I ran inside and saw Hiccup unconscious on the ground. Toothless was right by his side and looked up at me. Blazen ran right up to me and licked my face. I pushed his head away and alerted the night furies.

"The militia is moving their way up to us. They will be here in a matter of minutes. Now, I am out of my automatic gun ammunition, but I have a bow with plenty of arrows. My ghillies are almost out of ammunition as well. I am here before you to help us. We need your help to keep the sake of our lives to continue."

I kneeled before them and bowed my head. I heard the night furies conversing to each other. Blazen walked up to me and nudged my head and looked at me with his normal concerned look. I saw the night furies look at me with their glorious legendary faces, and they all nodded to me. I had a large grin on my face and looked back at my ghillie squad. They were under attack and they had returned fire. When I turned back to the night furies, they held the assassin suit in front of me. I gasped and grabbed a hold of it. I looked at Blazen.

"_You deserve your assassin title back and your look. With the upgrades in armor we embedded in it, you will be safer and faster than ever. The armor is very light and strong. Your knives even are sharper and more reliable. We all will fight by your side again."_

"Well Blazen, you did warn me that this group of militia was more difficult than I have ever seen. We will show them that it isn't right to mess with us."

Most of the night furies ran out of the cave while a few stayed in to protect Hiccup. I ran behind a cave support pillar to change into the robes. I quickly got fitted into the clothing and weapons attached to it. Blazen dropped his mouth to the amazement. I slid the bow across my shoulder and sheathed it. He nodded and opened up his wings. I nodded back to him. I looked over to Toothless with Hiccup. I walked over to them and kneeled by Hiccup. Toothless let out a worried growl to him, and he only groaned in pain. I set my hand on Toothless and sighed. He had to relive this again. I got up and ran to the cave entrance. Blazen stopped me just before I got out, and he presented me a sword.

This sword was indescribable. It had its own unique way to glimmer in any source of light. The gripping was just fitted for me. It was as light as a feather and dangerous as Blazen. I put on the quiver for the sword and placed the sword into its spot. I took out an arrow and brought my bow out. I plucked the arrow on the string and ran out to the battlefield.

One guy had already made it to the cave and charged, yelling ferociously. I pulled the arrow back and released quickly to get a clean headshot. I took out a knife and threw it at another that wasn't paying attention to me. I charged to the corpse and pulled the knife out and stabbed a nearby enemy. Blazen came nearby and tackled me, just in time to save me from a mortar strike. He covered me with his wings from debris. He unfolded them and looked around. His tail swung behind me and picked me up. He swung it again and hit a person off their feet. One of the ghillies came to me and almost tackled me. I held my arms out for the stop signal. He nodded and returned fire on the militia once again. I turned to Blazen and he was demolishing groups of enemies. I ran up to him and jumped into the air. Two enemies were still standing ready to retreat. I landed on top of them and stabbed both of their necks. I took their pistols and put the ammo and pistol in my pocket. A guy was coming behind me stealthily, but not good enough. I chucked a knife right in his chest to see him collapse to the ground. I hopped onto Blazen's back, but he threw me off. He put his paw on me with an evil, growling face. His face turned to worry, as he usually does, and stepped off of me.

"_S-sorry Master. I thought you were a-"_

"I would have done the same thing Blazen."

Another enemy was coming up to us, but Blazen blasted him with his purple fireball. I got up from under Blazen and skimmed the area with the corners of my eyes. I turned back to him and saw many people charging at him. I ran to help him, but I was too late. Lots of people climbed onto his back and stabbed him many times. I pulled out my bow, and I shot three arrows at once with three direct hits. I flung my pistol out and used my trigger finger to drop every person on Blazen. I dropped my weapons and ran to his aid. His head was on the ground, shaking with any strength he could bare. I helped his head up. A tear was forming in my eye.

"B-Blazen, you-"

"_It's okay. You did your best."_

"No, I am not giving up."

"_Save yourself first."_

"Be quiet, you don't know what you are talking about."

I tried lifting him up, but he was too heavy. I turned back to see if anyone was coming to finish him off. Nobody was around anymore; the attention of the attack was leaving us and going back into the city. I tried lifting him again, but I still couldn't move him. I took a deep breath and tried one more time. This time I got him up. I looked and saw Toothless helping me lift him. We carried him into the cave to give him medical treatment.

After he was set down, I went to rest. Hiccup was recovering fine yet he still was injured. Toothless walked over to me, nodded, and then he licked the cuts on my arms. I smiled and patted his head. I was a bit confused though. I remember that I heard him speak to me before, why didn't he this time. Never mind those thoughts, will Blazen be okay? I walked over to sit with him. If he never left me, then I won't leave him. He is my companion, my true friend. I don't think of myself of being superior to Blazen. If anything, he would be the one who's superior. He has saved my life many times, and I had only saved him a few times. But yet, he doesn't want anything in return, only the bond between us.

A night fury walked up to me and tried to tell me something, but I couldn't tell. It made a few instructive growls, some soothing purrs, and sometimes nudged me. I got tired of trying to understand and rested my head on Blazen. The night fury nodded and then walked off to help defend the cave, if necessary. I guess what he wanted was for me to rest. I closed my eyes and felt Blazen's low purr right in my chest.

**Actions Are Louder Than Words**

I felt multiple bumps. I kept getting nudged from every side. A large head rested on my stomach. There was a steady purr. I opened my eyes and saw Blazen with his head rested right on my stomach. His eyes opened up with joy as he sprung up and about overjoyed. I was lying down on solid cave rock ground. A bunch of night furies were watching over me. Blazen helped me up and nudged my hand. I scratched his head a bit. He made a few purrs. I noticed that Hiccup was also up, but Toothless was helping him walk. I went over to him.

"How are you doing?" I asked.

"Eh, it could be worse. You?" He answered.

"A few bruises. Do you know what has happened?"

"I don't know, I just woke up."

"Weird, I did too."

I looked around. The whole cave was crowded by how many night furies were here for me. I walked over to the entrance. Blazen followed me. He sat down so that he was taller than me. He would always look at me with a bit of concern. One of my ghillies came out of the grass and ran up to me.

"Sir, I could've sworn you were dead." He told me.

"What, how long was I asleep?" I asked.

"You became unconscious for almost a week. You are lucky that you have them to help you, or you'd be dead. They really are loyal to you. What's the reason of that?"

"Um…."

I looked at Blazen and he was shaking his head no. I turned to the ghillie and turned down his question. He nodded.

"Okay, well the militia seem like they are drawing out of the area and left the city. Should we go and help out the civilians?"

"Yes, help them. I'll stay here. I don't think the night furies want me to leave."

"Alright, see you in 0500 hours sir."

He saluted me and I returned it. Blazen walked up to me and sat upright next to me. I looked at him as he scanned the area to see if it was safe for me. Once he was done, he looked at me and grinned. I grinned too and scratched his neck just barely. He lowered himself down and closed his eyes while groaning. I could tell he liked being scratched here. I stopped after a few minutes and stood back up to my normal stance. He got up and bumped me slightly to get my attention. I looked and saw he want me to ride on his back.

"Ha-ha, you want me to ride on your back, don't you?"

He nodded while grinning to me. I jumped up and landed on his back. He opened up his wings and took off into the air. He increased the altitude very rapidly. After he got level, I stood up on his back.

"Let's have fun diving Blazen."

He looked back to me and saw what I was doing. I jumped off before he could stop me. I did back flips for more excitement. He dove after me to save me from falling to my death. He grabbed my leg and leveled out right after.

"Blazen, I was just trying to have fun."

He looked at me and made a few growls. I got a little angry that he wasn't going to let me have any fun. We landed shortly after and I pushed away from Blazen. I walked away as quickly as possible. He ran after me and walked right alongside me making question-like purrs. I continued walking trying to ignore him. He was getting very serious and raised his volume in voice. He made a really loud growl that made me jump.

"What, do you really want to know what's wrong with me? You wouldn't let me have that bit of fun!" I yelled.

He stared at me for a little bit. He snarled and looked down when he walked away. I was taking heavy breaths and sighed.

"I'm sorry Blazen. I don't know what came over me. Can you forgive me?"

He turned around and made a few growls and snarls. I walked up to him, but he turned away from me.

"Hey, you know you'll always be my buddy. Sure we might have a few arguments, but we'll still be there for each other. What do you say there?"

I stuck my hand out. He looked at my hand. Blazen looked down for a few minutes, thinking. I looked down sadly and walked away. I felt a bump right behind me. I turned around and saw nothing. When I turned back, I was vaulted on a soft, scaly surface. I was on Blazen's back. He looked back and smiled at me and made a few purrs. He took off into the air and I wasn't prepared. It took me a while to get on his back right. But once I did, he bumped me and looked at me with reassuring eyes. I knew what he wanted me to do and a large smile spread across my face. I stood up, and jumped. As I fell, he fell right next to me and enjoyed the nice breeze.

I woke up, it was just a dream. As I looked around, I was in the hospital. The doctor came in and woke up my family immediately. My mom came up to me.

"Oh my gosh, you're awake." She told me.

"What happened? Why am I in the hospital?" I asked.

"You were in a three month coma."

Now I was just super disappointed. I was in a large dream of inception, theoretically speaking. The whole thing was fake. My mom, dad, and my three brothers sat and talked with me and hugged me goodbye before leaving. As I sat there alone, taking in the whole fake dream, I heard a voice.

_Believe that we will someday very soon we will see each other._

_For that we are meant to be with each other, one another._

_Do not believe that this is all jargon,_

_Because I am your one Night Fury dragon, Blazen._

O.o


End file.
